


甜

by delphinium (minyandu)



Series: 迦勒底今天的饭 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Chocolate, Female Protagonist, Gen, Popsicles, Spoiler Alert of Cosmos in the Lostbelt 2.2, Spoiler Alert of Valentine's Day event
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyandu/pseuds/delphinium
Summary: 斯卡蒂的礼物。
Series: 迦勒底今天的饭 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573894
Kudos: 3





	甜

**Author's Note:**

> 因为所有的号都抽到了美少女，所以写个回礼送给她。梗来自于明年的情人节礼物礼装。所以要注意有情人节回礼和异闻带主线的剧透。XD  
> 英文版链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540841

有时，斯卡蒂会从住在村落的子民那里收到贡品。或者说，收到礼物。

这个“有时”有可能会间隔数十年，但对她来说并没有什么区别。

她收到过各种各样的礼物，有小饰品，有带图案的披肩或者饰带之类的衣物，有时是一条腌鱼，有时是村民省下的食物做成佳肴。她从不拒绝礼物。只有一次，有个村庄企图给她送上人牲，她才出手阻止了这个愚蠢的主意。

瓦尔基里们会在执行完任务后把礼物给她带来。她不需要食物，那些小东西也远没有过去众神所送的礼物那么精致。但斯卡蒂还是把它们冻在自己的冰雪城堡里，保留着它们最初的模样。她的城堡十分宽广，千年积累下的礼物也没能让它的样貌改变分毫。

就如同她对子民的庇护并不会因为没有礼物而改变分毫。她的爱宽广、深邃而又稀薄。她庇护人类，就如同她以人类作为食粮维持着那些巨人，尽管巨人从没有致送礼物的概念。

一百年，也许是两百年前，当瓦尔基里在仪式后把村民的礼物带来时，她留意到奥特琳德的嘴角有一点鲜红的果汁。

“村里的孩子坚持要让我们也尝一尝。是甜的。”

那是用浆果做馅的小点心。如果把它们掰开一点，冻在冰里，就会变成有着漂亮红色的装饰品。

“成年人走出村庄门外时也在吃这些点心。”奥特琳德说。

多个世纪以来头一次，斯卡蒂想都没想地拿起一件礼物，咬了一口。点心的馅料确实是甜的，带着一点点酸涩，尝起来有点像她遥远的记忆里金苹果的味道。

她打算给村民送点回礼。毕竟，这是千年以来她第一次消耗掉了一件礼物。而这件礼物让她的心变得轻松了一些。

于是，她做了一些冰棍。她没有甜的调味料，只能在冰里注入魔力稍微调出一点味道。

瓦尔基里们在下一次开门仪式时把冰棍带去送给村民。这份冰凉的礼物受到了她子民们的热情欢迎。数十年后，人类致送的礼物又变了。但斯卡蒂总会给他们送上同样的回礼。

==================================

她的御主已经筋疲力尽。完成了让人疲惫不堪的准备工作和情人节一整天的送礼工作后，女孩舔着微甜的冰棍，长长地松了一口气。

这个节日过于温暖，甚至礼物也是热带果实做成的，其实并不太中斯卡蒂的意。

她咬了一口巧克力。那个甜味炸弹带着一丝苦涩，在她的口腔里爆炸开来。

强烈的甜味宽广而深邃，就像是叫人目眩的太阳。


End file.
